As Beautiful as Blue
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: She was always beautiful...In his eyes, whether he admits it or not. OldRivalShipping/Green x Blue/GuriBuru


**A/N: **Just a little something for my most beloved Pokémon (Manga) Shipping!  
>OldRivalShipping~! Yay Green x Blue~!<br>(By the way; this is all in Green's POV)

**Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>As beautiful as Blue…<strong>

_[From the moment I saw you,  
>From the moment I looked into your eyes.<br>There was something about you I knew, I knew.  
>That you were once in a lifetime<br>A treasure near impossible to find.  
>I know how lucky I am to have you.]<em>

It was just another warm and quiet afternoon; I was lying down on the soft green grass of the meadow not too far from Viridian City.  
>Everything felt perfect; no stupid Red challenging me to another stupid battle, today was my day off from the gym, and finally no pesky girl bugging me—<p>

"Green! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Spoke too soon…

I sighed before watching her land safely a good distance away from my spot, she then returned her Jigglypuff to her Pokéball before running straight towards me.

There goes my perfect afternoon…

"Hey Green, do you remember the day we first met?" she asked ever so casually once she reached me, her midnight-blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. "You know; the first time I called you cute and you flew away on your Charizard like a scared little girl?"

She was giggling now, and although her laugh sounded like music to my ears; I couldn't help but feel a bit angered by her little joke.

I hate it when she ruins the moment like that…

"…" I simply turned away from her before slowly getting up and making my way back to the gym.

"Hey! Don't you dare turn your back on me Green Oak!" she complained; I could very well hear her following closely behind.

_['Cuz I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away.  
>The beauty of the setting sun on any given day<br>And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
>But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you.]<em>

"…" I still gave no reply, why should I? She almost never shuts up unless you ignore her.

"Answer me right now you idiot!" by the tone of her voice; I could tell that she was getting impatient and annoyed.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly before turning to face her with my usual cold glare.

"Why did you run away from me like that?" she asked, for the first time in the many years we've known each other; Blue actually sounded sincere yet at the same time; unsure. "You know; when we first met…"

My gaze softened.  
>For once in my life…<br>…I was at a loss for words.

_[I can't believe that I have you.  
>I can't believe that you're here in my arms<br>I've been waiting a lifetime for you, for you  
>And I've dreamed about you, pictured in my mind who I would see<br>But I'd never imagined just how beautiful you'd be.]_

"Answer me Green…What made you want to run away?" she asked, and not in her usual mischievous and tricky tone either. "…From me?"

She sounded…  
>…different.<p>

Like she was waiting for a straight answer…  
>Not another insult; or the silent treatment again…<p>

She wanted a straight answer.

_[Cuz I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)  
>The beauty of the setting sun on any given day<br>And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
>But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful as you.]<em>

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with that pesky girl?" I asked; she gave me a dumbfounded look before finally falling backwards in a comical way.

"It's me you arrogant jerk!" she screamed angrily after quickly getting back up again.

"Hmph, the pesky girl I know could never sound that sincere." I replied; this was just a waste of time.

I watched as she walked towards me with one fist clenched.  
>This was not going well…<p>

Before her fist made contact with my face; I quickly grabbed her hand and pushed her against a nearby tree.

"Not a good idea now is it?" I teased before grabbing her other hand and preventing it from hitting me.

My eyes widened in pure surprise as I noticed tears slowly fall from her eyes.  
>I felt frozen…<p>

What should I do?

_[I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)  
>The beauty of the setting sun on any given day<br>And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
>But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful<br>No I've never seen...Anything as beautiful as you]_

_[From the moment I saw you,_  
><em>From the moment I looked into your eyes.]<em>

"A-Are you…Crying?" I had managed to ask, although it was obvious enough already.

"ANSWER ME NOW GREEN! WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME BEFORE?" she screamed after lifting her head to face me, her eyes were now filled with tears.

"I…I don't know…" I replied simply before releasing her and then turning away.

My eyes widened again once I felt her hug from behind, again; I felt frozen.  
>I just don't know what to do in these kinds of situations.<p>

"Do you know…How much…It hurt me?" she managed to say even amidst the tears. "To see you leave, like all the others?"

"I'm sorry…" I replied before turning around to wrap my arms around her. "I just didn't know what to do back then, I was young and stupid."

I hugged her tighter before burying my face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent as much as I could.

"I love you…" she whispered before burying her face in my chest.

"I…I love you too…" I replied before pulling away ever so slightly and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "…You pesky girl"

"Really~?" she asked ever so innocently before slowly pulling away to look me straight in the eye.

I simply nodded.

"Well in that case…" I watched as she quickly pulled away from our embrace and then spun around gracefully. "…You wouldn't mind me borrowing your Golduck, Ninetales, and Charizard then~?"

My eyes widened in pure shock as that pesky girl held three of my Pokéballs in her sneaky little fingers.  
>I quickly scanned my belt; only to find three Pokéballs missing.<br>Before I even had the chance to react; that annoying woman had already released her loyal Jigglypuff from her Pokéball and took off into the sky

"YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" I shouted angrily before running after her.

She's nosy…  
>She causes trouble a lot…<br>…But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Phew, finally finished with this~! And I loved how it turned out~!  
>Okay, originally; it was going to be a <em>Wedding Songfic<em> for these two, but I got writer's block soon after. So this came to be!

I hope I didn't disappoint any fellow OldRivalShippers out there; I tried my best, but I just couldn't keep Blue as _pesky_ as we are all use to…This was a rare occasion people!

Rate and Review!


End file.
